Tawni and Grady eat muffins
by HappyHedgehogs
Summary: Tawni and Grady admit their love for eachother. Just a little thing that came into my head- thought I'd give it a go! WARNING: rated M! Please r&r! Xx


**Hi guys, so I've been working on a Channy fic for quite a while now, and i'm having trouble with it so I decided to take a whole new turn. I did little hunting around and I didn't find much Tawni and Grady M rated stuff. So I thought I'd go for it. It's a pairing I've thought about a few times, so let me know what you think! Love, TheCoollhedgehog xx**

Tawni threw her head back in ecstasy, her nails digging into Grady's shoulders as she bounced up and down, pushing them both closer and closer towards their explosion. Other than the constant moans of Tawni, begging for more, and the heavy breathing and moaning of Grady, there was an odd rattle in the vents which could only be Zora.

Grady was holding tightly on Tawni's waist, helping pump up and down. "Harder Grady! Harder!" His hand slid up her body, finding and rubbing her nipples. Tawni whimpers of pleasure added to his, causing him to moan loudly as Tawni leant over to kiss him angrily.

Her fingers ran through his hair, gripping it tightly for support as Grady's hands explored her body, rubbing her breasts, then traveling down he body to grab her buttocks. Tawni let out a squeal and then a long pleasure-filled moan as she and Grady reached their climaxes and she collapsed on top of his body. They held each other close.

_An hour earlier._

Originally, the whole gang had been lounging in Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, eating muffins sent from a fan of the show. But Sonny had to leave to meet her mom for a shopping spree; Nico boasted that he had a "hot date" (although Tawni commented that he too may be going to meet his mom) and Zora simply left stating 'she had someone to deal with.'

Tawni and Grady sat in an uncomfortable silence. "These muffins sure are good... Right?" Grady tried to start a conversation, but Tawni was already over a the mirror, reapplying lipgloss. "Sure. I guess. Full of calories though."

"Yea... That's something I should really start watching..." Grady tried to joke, but sounded hurt by his own comment.

"Of course! How do you think I stay looking so swell? Huh? It's not from eating muffins all the time, thought, I am sent them _all the time," _ she flicked her hair behind her, "then all my hard work would be for nothing!" Tawni babbled, though Grady hung onto every word.

"I... I think... You do look.. Em.. Swell." Grady struggled.

"Grady.. Are you trying to come onto me or something?" Tawni asked playfully.

"Me? Noo... God no! I eh..."

"Ooh, you're not trying to tell me there's someone else are you?" She walked seductively towards him as he continued to struggle to get words out. "Come on.. Don't tell me there's someone else..?" She sat beside him now, her hand teasingly on his thigh.

"Well... Well actually-" Tawni cut him off and sat back. "Don't try to lie to me Grady. I can tell a lier, you know. Anyway, I reckon _I've_ probably been with more girls than _you_." She laughed, not being deliberately mean, but Grady sat sadly, "Yea probably... I've.. emm... I've never-" Tawni cut him off again. This time her lips connected with his.

She broke away. "Don't dare make me feel sorry for you Grady. You're sitting here with, lets face it, the hottest girl on tv, _and_ she just kissed you, _and_ she kinda wants to do it again. You should count yourself the luckiest guy in the world." she smirked and before Grady could object, she hopped her leg over him, straddling him.

"Ooh someone's eager!" She winked as she felt his member already hardening. "And I'm only getting started. What was it you were going to say Grady? You've never had sex?" Grady could hardly speak, but mumble some words and nodded. "You want me to change that?" She pulled herself closer to him, he gasped but she took his hardening member as a 'yes'.

She pulled his lips to hers again, and he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter. When she pulled away again, after a few moments, Grady's lips were smudged with Tawni's lip gloss and she was getting down on her hands and knees, undoing his trousers.

Grady could hardly believe his luck.

She released Grady's hard member, taking a moment to stare at it. She took it all in, his length and his thickness, and the glistening precum that had already appeared on his tip.

She placed a light kiss on the base of his member, then stroked his length with her tongue, reaching the tip and sucking on it lightly. "Tawni... I.. Eh.. Don't know-" He gasped as Tawni began running her hand up and down the base of his penis. Meanwhile, her mouth soaked his tip so it easily slid in and out of her mouth.

All Grady could do was sit back and enjoy. He struggled to make any understandable sounds out of his mouth, but the odd "Taaaawni" or "Mmm, yea" was heard.

As Grady began to rapidly reach his climax, both teen actors started panting in intense pleasure. Tawni started to force Grady's huge member down her throat, trying to swallow, sending shocks of pleasure through Grady's cock and he wanked him off at his base. He eventually blew his load covering Tawni's mouth and face, then sat back, looking rather pleased with himself.

Tawni licked her lips and wiped the sides of her mouth as Grady regained his breath.

"Now it's my turn." she winked at him. But Grady looked worried. "Tawni.. i'm not really sure... how to-"

"You'll be fine baby. I'll let you know what feels good." She mounted him again, kissing and nibbling his neck and behind his ear. She took his right hand, placing it on her left breast. He automatic started rubbing his thumb into her nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

She whimpered in his ear, showing him he was completely in control. Meanwhile Grady's free left hand explored Tawni's body, stroking her side up an down until she lifted it, kissed it lightly and placed it on inner thigh, close enough for his thrumb to gently stroke her sensitive clitoris throught her thong, causing her to shiver.

"Please..." She pleaded childishly. "Please... I want you... Every inch of you... I alway have." Short of breath and shaking Tawni's went to kiss him again, but Grady placed a finger on her lips, took her little body in his arms and layed her down facing him. "I want you too..."

Tawni could not have been happier. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. "I've always dreamed about being your first. And you being mind." Tawni's looked into his eyes. "But you said-" Grady looked confused. "It's all an act Grady. I'm nowhere near as confident as I pretend. And I've never really been with someone. Not someone I loved anyway."

At that Grady grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. They pulled at each other ferociously, wanting to taste ever inch of eachother. Grady worked his way down her body kissing and licking her all over.

He eventually made it to her warm, wet entrance. He kissed it lightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him the ok to go ahead.

He took one finger, rubbing the outside of her pussy with ease. As he did this he sucked tenderly on her clitoris. She moaned in response, in a daze of pure pleasure. "Mmmm... Grady..."

He eventually allowed one finger to enter, but it wasn't long before she need him to put in another. "Grady... More! Please!" Her breathing was heavy as her hips twisted to aid Grady's curling fingers. "I... I... Harder!" Tawni couldn't stand Grady's torturous slow pace.

He started to sucked harder on her clit, and quickened the pace of his fingers. "Yes! Oh yes! Grady! Grady!" Tawni's blissful screams could easily be heard in the neighbouring rooms. She continued to push his head towards her, getting closer to her climax. Grady's fingers worked fast, and he took a risk at entering another, so three fingers stretched Tawni's hot pussy.

He curled his fingers upward, putting pressure on Tawni's G spot, meaning there was mere seconds before she exploded. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tawni reassured Grady he was doing the right thing.

Tawni dug her fingers deeper into the couch beneath her; her legs wrapped around Grady's neck. Her world seemed to slow down completely, every breath she took effected her entire body and eventually she wildly shouted Grady's name, trembling and shaking until she could no longer move out of pure bliss.

It took a few minutes before Tawni was able to breath properly again. She lay across Grady's lap, gently caressing his thigh as he stoked her hair. Tawni breathed dreamily; Grady kissed her hair. "Ready for round two, baby?" Tawni asked, feeling his hardened member just from fingering her.

She hitched up her skirt again, facing him with her legs either side of his body. Her finger ran through his hair, she led him in a long meaningful kiss. "Make love to me." She whispered quietly but forcefully.

Grady happily obliged.

* * *

**Okay! So what did you think? I hope you liked it! It might seem a bit long winded, but I don't know if I'll write another Tawni and Grady fic, I depends on the feedback I get, so I wanted to make sure it was full of lovin'!**

**Pretty please leave me a wee review, it means a lot! Xx**


End file.
